


Hands of Destruction

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: The punishment is all he's ever wanted.
Relationships: Lobelia/The Tower (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Hands of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



> I've mostly seen presentations of Lobelia as a sadist, so I was fascinated by your take on Lobelia as a masochist in your letter — it gave me that final push to look up his lore, and his enjoyment of his gruesome punishment at the Tower's hands is definitely something! My take ended up pretty tame, but I hope it gets across some of his crazy and the weird thing he has with the Tower.


End file.
